


Race through the Wasteland

by CillianChamp, TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Category: Wacky Races
Genre: Action, Desert, Drama, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: In the middle of nowhere, five final racers took part in a dangerous race to survive the disaster. Dick Dastardly and Muttley plans to win the race before time runs out. During the race, Penelope discovers a hidden secret from her family.
Relationships: Peter Perfect/Penelope Pitstop





	Race through the Wasteland

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, five racers were racing through in apocalypstic desert. There were five final racers. They were able to get through the desert if anyone wins the race. The other few racers didn't showed up, some of them could be either retired or doesn't want to take part and the others are dead.

  1. The Mean Machine - driven by Dick Dastardly and his sidekick, Muttley
  2. The Turbo Terrific - driven by Peter Perfect, the boyfriend of Penelope Pitstop.
  3. The Compact Pussycat - driven by Penelope Pitstop, the girlfriend of Peter Perfect
  4. The Bulletproof Bomb - driven by the Ant Hill Mob
  5. The Buzz Wagon - driven by Rufus Ruffcut.



The race started with a bang. The Mean Machine was about to go first, until it got bumped into last by Turbo Terrific, driven by Peter Perfect. While driving the Compact Pussycat, Penelope Pitstop was investigating her family's history.

During the race, the Ant Hill Mob manage to take a shortcut in order to get in first place, but blasted by the Mean Machine, driven by none other than Dick Dastardly and Muttley. 


End file.
